The present invention relates to a control mechanism for dispensing fluent materials, and particularly for dispensing fluent materials in an automatic dishwasher.
Most dishwashers include at least two dispensers for dispensing fluent materials into the washing compartment during the washing of the dishes. One of these dispensers contains detergent, usually in a granulated form, and the other of these dispensers contains liquid rinse aid, which is usually some form of wetting agent to be added to the water so as to reduce water marks on the dishes being washed.
Most prior art dishwashers include two drivers, one for actuating one of the dispensers, and the other for actuating the other of the dispensers. During the washing cycle the first driver is actuated to release the detergent from the detergent dispenser, and later on in the cycle the second driver is actuated to release rinse aid from the rinse aid dispenser.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved control mechanism for dispensing fluent materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dispensing control mechanism which permits the dispensing of multiple fluent materials by means of one driver and a unique linkage mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved control mechanism for dispensing fluent materials which is simple in construction, durable in use, and efficient in operation.